


[Podfic] Can't Buy Me Love

by MistMarauder



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Crack, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, The stripper AU and bachelor party that nobody wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistMarauder/pseuds/MistMarauder
Summary: “Oh hell no.” Faraday snaps with more venom than Goodnight can understand. He’s got a half-empty beer in one hand and Vasquez in the other since the man had decided to climb into his lap at least two drinks ago. “You put that away, missy. I ain’t gettin’ arrested tonight because you don’t know how to behave at a bachelor party.”





	[Podfic] Can't Buy Me Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hazel_Athena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel_Athena/gifts), [dancinbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Can't Buy Me Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9230174) by [Hazel_Athena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel_Athena/pseuds/Hazel_Athena). 



> I'm aliveeeee!! And I tripped and fell back into the Mag7 fandom with a loud thump.
> 
> I'm so ridiculously out of practice, so this probably is not my best work. Lol! A very special THANK YOU to Decoy_Ocelot for this wonderful podfic cover! You are an absolute gem, darling!
> 
> All of you waiting on the the next part of Luck of the Draw or Andrea's fic or Hazel's werewolf epic can blame Hazel_Athena for this being the first podfic to go up upon my return.
> 
> She requested this one specifically! This is all her fault! Throw tomatoes her way not mine! *runs away*

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/158829818@N08/44039597450/in/dateposted-public/)

**Can't Buy Me Love by Hazel_Athena**

**MP3 Download Links**

**{41:02, 94.14 MB}**

[Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/22lk60h11synk3x/Hazel%20Athena%20-%20Can%27t%20Buy%20Me%20Love.mp3?dl=0)

[Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/xbwf5hxc27gktwe/Hazel_Athena_-_Can%2527t_Buy_Me_Love.mp3/file)


End file.
